


Международные отношения (Исполнение желаний)

by Red_Sally



Category: Ernest et Célestine, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда помощницы Зубной Феи сталкиваются с конкурентками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Международные отношения (Исполнение желаний)

В комнате было темно – свет уличных фонарей едва пробивался сквозь тщательно задернутые бледно-голубые шторы, узкой полосой ложился на пол, пересекал наискосок высокую кровать и стену над изголовьем, слабо бликуя на полированной рамке со вставленным внутрь кривоватым, но старательным рисунком: большая мохнатая собака и рядом с нею – маленький мальчик. Крупная красная подпись под рисунком гласила: "Тедди & Руфус".

Селестина неуверенно повела носом и, покинув свое укрытие в нише подоконника, осторожно пересекла комнату, шмыгнув под кровать. Мальчик, крепко спящий наверху, был на сегодня последним и самым сложным делом. Территориально он находился в ведении Франции, но Селестину все равно не покидало ощущение, что она находится на чужом поле. Тедди приехал сюда на каникулы, но кто знает, вдруг сейчас в спальне возьмет и появится сама Зубная Фея, чтобы лично положить ему под подушку американскую монетку вместо местной?

Селестина помотала головой. Кроме нее, в спальне пока никого не было; последняя монетка тяжело оттягивала сумку, когда Селестина принялась карабкаться вверх под деревянной ножке кровати, чтобы забраться под подушку. Подумать только, всего один зуб – и вся ночь в распоряжении Селестины! Скорее бы покинуть этот дом и отправиться гулять по скупо припорошенным снегом улицам.

Какие, право, глупости – думать, будто в городе нечего делать маленькой мышке, и за каждым углом ее караулит злой и голодный медведь, чтобы ею пообедать. Сказки старой няньки, которые заставляли испуганно пищать ее друзей и подружек, Селестина пропускала мимо ушей. Близился сочельник, и повсюду были развешаны праздничные украшения и сверкали разноцветные огоньки. В такое время отчаянно верилось в исполнение желаний - но даже если желаниям Селестины было еще далеко до исполнения, ночной Париж был похож на неизвестное, невиданное, сказочное место и так и просился, чтобы его поскорее нарисовали...

Возмущенный стрекот едва не заставил ее разжать лапки и свалиться на пол. Кажется, все-таки накликала, подумала она, забрасывая сумку на кровать и забираясь следом. Для подобных случаев существовала особенная инструкция, но у Селестины была аллергия на инструкции. Помощниц Зубной Феи она раньше никогда не видела, но слышала, что те довольно неприятные особы.

На краю подушки, в опасной близости от лохматого детского затылка, сидело невероятно пестрое пернатое существо. Селестина с интересом уставилась на кроху, которую, кажется, нисколько не смущало то, что она находится в чужой стране. Через узкое плечико была перекинута тяжелая круглая сумка. Значит, тоже не успела, подумала Селестина и повеселела. Для хорошей оценки за экзамен ей был до смерти нужен большой резец. Иначе от нее не отстанут, заставят собирать зубки снова, носить сумку с тяжелыми монетами, подбирать самые большие и белые резцы, бегая по всему Парижу – а потом профессор с умным видом будет пытаться вставить эти злосчастные зубы какому-нибудь бедолаге из городка... И всем этим Селестина должна заниматься вместо того, чтобы, запершись в своей комнате, вытащить на свет потрепанную папку для бумаги и потрудиться над эскизами! Она аж зубами скрипнула, представив себе бесконечные пересдачи и скучные лекции, монотонный голос преподавательницы и никому не нужные наставления. Ты должна стараться, Селестина, перестань думать о всяких глупостях, Селестина, у тебя нет будущего, Селестина...

Ну уж нет, спящего Тедди она никому уступать не собиралась. Поэтому, вежливо наклонив голову и не разобрав ни слова из длинной сердитой тирады, обращенной к ней, она подхватила свою монетку и полезла под подушку.

Когда она выбралась, прижимая к груди драгоценный последний зубик на сегодня, Зубная Кроха сидела на прежнем месте, и вид у нее был обескураженный. Бедняжка, подумала Селестина. А вдруг теперь она провалит свой экзамен?

– Добрый вечер, – сказала она еще раз, и на всякий случай грациозно присела. – Прошу прощения, что опередила вас. Меня зовут Селестина. Будем знакомы?

Та буркнула что-то, но теперь скорее удивленно, чем рассерженно.

– Ах, да, вы же не говорите по-французски, – хлопнула себя по лбу Селестина. Она едва не брякнула "меня об этом предупреждали", но решила, что это прозвучит пренебрежительно. Что же там было, в этой дурацкой инструкции? Она никак не могла вспомнить. – Рада нашей встрече, – закончила она уверенно.

Кроха вздохнула и спорхнула с подушки. Она оказалась почти на ладонь ниже ростом, чем Селестина, с маленьким полудетским личиком и птичьим носом. Сине-зеленые перышки переливались, тускло поблескивая даже в темноте комнаты, и Селестине ужасно захотелось нарисовать это: неуловимо быстрое движение маленьких крыльев, золотисто-зеленые отблески и любопытство в разных глазах: один чайный, другой лиловый. Вероятно, подумала Селестина, она не ожидала извинений. Думала, что любезный европеец – такая же выдумка, как стройный американец, и удивилась, встретив кого-то учтивого. Или, может, не только Селестине рассказывали, что конкурирующая служба - сплошь грубые и неприятные типы, с которыми лучше не иметь дела?

Она решила, что развеет заблуждения Зубной Крохи. Может, тогда та не станет расстраиваться, если вернется домой с пустыми руками.

– Знаете, на самом деле я недолго буду работать здесь, – сообщила Селестина. – Видеть больше не могу зубы. Я очень хочу стать художником, и непременно им стану, хотя вся моя семья – стоматологи. Поэтому тайком от всех учусь рисовать. А можно, я вас нарисую? У меня с собой есть карандаш и бумага!

Кроха наклонила голову набок.

– Как жаль, что вы меня не понимаете, – посетовала Селестина, решительно откладывая резец и принимаясь рыться в сумке в поисках огрызка карандаша. – Я с удовольствием послушала бы вашу историю, пока рисую. Вы ведь не откажетесь позировать мне для портрета?

Кроха закатила глаза, но потом кокетливо улыбнулась и кивнула.

Карандаш никак не хотел доставаться со дна сумки: зацепился краем обгрызенного ластика за мешок с собранными зубами, Селестина потянула сильнее, дернула – и карандаш вылетел, а следом за ним – разорвавшийся мешок, и резцы, клыки, большие, маленькие, белые, чуть желтоватые, со стуком посыпались на пол.

Селестина ахнула. Прежде чем она успела опомниться, Зубная Кроха, всплеснув руками, стремительно полетела вниз и принялась собирать рассыпавшиеся зубы. Селестина глупо подумала было, что та сейчас пропадет вместе с ними, и ей придется делать всю работу заново. Но Кроха вернулась и сгрузила свою добычу на кровать возле подушки. Обе они опасливо посмотрели на Тедди. Мальчик по-прежнему спал. Но из-за двери вдруг послышался еще один звук: негромкий и дробный.

Стук когтей по полу.

– Руфус! – в ужасе воскликнула Селестина. Зубная Кроха непонимающе уставилась на нее, и Селестина ткнула пальцем в рисунок, висящий над кроватью. Именно в этот момент дверь комнаты открылась.

Кроха схватила Селестину за рукав, неожиданно крепко для такой малышки, и затолкала под подушку, юркнув следом. Селестина испугалась было – не помнутся ли тонкие крылышки, – но ее новая знакомая уже высунула наружу свой острый нос, чтобы посмотреть, не ложной ли была тревога. О крыльях, плотно сложенных на спине, она явно тревожилась меньше всего. Мгновением позже она осторожно втянула под подушку надорванный мешок и передала его Селестине.

– Спасибо вам! – горячо поблагодарила та, но Зубная Кроха быстро закрыла ей рот ладошкой.

Пес прошелся по комнате, неторопливо принюхиваясь. Повел носом в воздухе, вертя головой, от окна к кровати и обратно. Селестина зажмурилась и невольно пискнула, когда кровать прогнулась под тяжестью пса, вознамерившегося, похоже, проспать остаток ночи рядом с хозяином.

– Мы пропали, – прошептала Селестина, подтягивая к себе поближе карандаш и листок бумаги. Раз уж придется сидеть здесь неизвестно сколько, можно и делом заняться.

Линия за линией, штрих за штрихом на бумаге начало появляться сперва остроносое личико, потом – хохолок перьев и любопытные глаза. Грифель был серый, но Селестине все равно казалось, что перышки на наброске сине-зеленые с золотистым отливом, а глаза – чайный и лиловый. Зубная Кроха сидела неподвижно, прислушиваясь к сопению пса и дыханию мальчика. Все было спокойно, но с каждой минутой ею овладевало нетерпение. Наконец она вскочила и, подобравшись к Селестине, отобрала у нее рисунок.

– Что вы делаете? Я ведь еще не закончила!

Кроха помотала головой. Указав куда-то себе за спину, она сперва приложила ладошки к щеке, а потом вдруг растопырила пальцы и оскалилась, состроив страшную рожу.

– Я понимаю, что нужно выбраться, пока они спят, – согласилась Селестина. – Но как? Вы можете улететь, а мне нужно открыть окно. Собака проснется и сожрет меня. Кто тогда понесет зубы профессору, чтобы она отвязалась от меня и дала порисовать?

Зубная Кроха вместо ответа снова хитро улыбнулась. В одной руке она взвесила злополучный карандаш, в другой – самый большой из добытых Селестиной резцов. И изобразила весы, словно предлагая Селестине выбрать.

– Так вы меня понимаете! – шепотом вскрикнула Селестина, так что полусонный пес глухо заворчал в изножье кровати. И схватила карандаш обеими лапками. В конце концов, что бы ни означала эта загадочная улыбка, Селестина была не из тех, кто легко отказывается от своей мечты.

Она не поняла, что случилось. Только что она, сжавшись в комок, таилась под подушкой в темной спальне, спасаясь от громадной собаки вместе с пернатой Зубной Крохой. Но, оглядевшись, она увидела, что и спальня, и пес, и все остальное куда-то подевалось. Вокруг было удивительное, огромное пространство незнакомого дома: высочайшие потолки, далекие стены, покрытые лабиринтами полок и полочек, уставленных многочисленными колбами, коробками, шкатулками, стеклянными шарами, металлическими трубочками, статуэтками, совсем уж непонятными предметами. И туда-сюда сновали обитатели дома – рослые и крошечные, покрытые серо-белым мехом и закутанные в красные балахоны, суетливые и деловитые, так что Селестина растерялась, с кем из них сперва поздороваться. Но ей пришли на помощь.

– Здравствуй, Селестина! – пробасил кто-то сверху, на очень жестком, рычащем французском. Селестину подняли, и через секунду напротив нее оказалось широкое обрамленное черной с проседью бородой лицо. – Ты ведь Селестина, верно?

Селестина открыла было рот, чтобы объяснить и про Тедди и Руфуса, и про Париж, и про резец, и про экзамен, и про Зубную Кроху, и про карандаш – и поняла, что слов у нее в первый раз в жизни не хватает. Она никогда раньше не путешествовала таким странным способом, и у нее еще слегка кружилась голова. Поэтому она протянула собеседнику карандаш, который все еще прижимала к себе, и неуклюже присела.

Человек рассмеялся. Смех у него был таким же низким, как голос, и куда более мягким, чем речь, и Селестина, наконец, поняла, где находится. Она мигом позабыла о мешке с собранными за ночь зубками, оставшемся под подушкой у мальчика Тедди. Логично было бы предположить, что Зубная Кроха отведет ее прямиком к своей патронессе, но Зубной Феи поблизости не было, и Селестина подумала, что оно и к лучшему, хоть и немного странно. Но перед нею был Санта-Клаус, легендарный Северянин, один из Хранителей, о которых Селестина слышала, может, и реже, чем о страшных злых медведях, но все же достаточно. Зубная Фея дарит детям монетки в обмен на выпавшие молочные зубки. Пасхальный Кролик каждый год встречает весну и прячет крашеные яйца в разных укромных местах, чтобы устроить детям сюрприз. Ледяной Джек не знает отдыха, веселыми играми превращая длинную зиму в счастливое и беззаботное время. Песочный человек приносит с собой добрые цветные сны. А Ник Северянин – сердце Селестины замерло – исполняет желания, оставляя подарки на Рождество. Что если он решит исполнить – в порядке исключения – самое заветное желание мыши, а не человеческого ребенка?

– Так значит, ты хочешь рисовать, – отсмеявшись, сказал Северянин. – Какая чудная мечта. Идем-ка, я познакомлю тебя с остальными. Если, конечно, ты не желаешь вернуться домой.

Селестине стало грустно при мысли о родном городке под Парижем. О знакомых, с которыми она здоровалась по дороге на занятия. О высоких лестницах, по которым она убегала домой. Но потом она вспомнила о строгих учителях, отправлявших ее на пересдачи раз за разом. О старой няньке, которая отбирала у нее рисунки. О том, как ей всегда хотелось взять в лапку карандаш, фломастеры, краски и рисовать все, что она видела: заснеженный Париж в лунном свете, пушистого Руфуса с черным носом, Зубную Кроху в пестром оперении и с разными глазами, или даже самого Северянина с густой бородой, обветренным разбойничьим лицом и добродушной улыбкой. А может, и этих загадочных "остальных", которых он упомянул. Ледяного Джека, Песочника, да даже Зубную Фею, если она такая же яркая, как ее маленькая помощница. Ведь если та здесь, то, возможно, Северянин собрал у себя всех, и Селестина может их увидеть прямо сейчас!

– Нет, – сказала она решительно. – Не желаю.

По правде говоря, громадный, многолюдный, шумный и загроможденный множеством занятных вещей дом Северянина показался ей удивительно уютным, сказочным, волшебным, как Париж, даже еще волшебнее. Вот бы остаться в нем подольше! Хотя бы до Рождества. Профессор убьет ее, непременно убьет. Но потом, позже. Пока же Селестина могла думать только об одном - что иногда в Сочельник желания исполняются даже у мышей.

– Вы позволите мне остаться здесь? – спросила она. – Я буду вам полезна!

– Будешь, – кивнул Северянин. – Фил! Кажется, у нас новичок!

Фил оказался мохнатым и суровым на вид снежным человеком, похожим на пушистого медведя, только шел он на двух ногах и выглядел куда более цивилизованным, чем звери на плакатах и в книжках, которыми безуспешно пугали Селестину в детстве. Над его плечом, довольно улыбаясь, кружила в воздухе уже знакомая Селестине Зубная Кроха и что-то стрекотала ему в ухо. Поймав взгляд Селестины, она приветливо кивнула ей.

Крепко держась за палец Северянина, Селестина взглянула в маленькие черные глаза йети под густыми белыми бровями. Тот в свою очередь внимательно приглядывался к ней и, кажется, был настроен вполне миролюбиво.

– Добрый вечер, мсье Фил, – сказала она. – Меня зовут Селестина. Будем знакомы?

\---------------------------------  
лето 2013


End file.
